bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nataria
Nataria is a Bount who rebelled against Jin Kariya alongside Yoshino Sōma.Despite her appearance, Nataria is one of the youngest Bounts aging at an age that seems impossible for a human. Appearance Nataria has short spiky red hair with side bangs, and has striking emerald green eyes. She wears a tight red full-body suit with purple and black designs. Her red headband signifies the seal of her doll. Personality Nataria is a cold and calculating person who no longer thinks of herself as a human. When fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, she questions why as a Shinigami, he fights for the humans. Although being a human herself, she no longer understands the ways of the humans after the creation of the Bounts done in the Soul Society. Ichigo said to her that every person has a reason to live, so why not live to save people who are to die. Because of that, she starts to question her ways of life. History Nataria is the youngest of the Bounts, therefore the most naive. For being so young, she has learned not to trust others through not trusting herself. Unlike her fellow Bounts, she along with Yoshino refuse to go along with their way of life and take the souls of the innocent for their self preservation. Although she seems like she follows Kariya to those who dont know her, but she is fully dedicated to Yoshino who like herself has a hatred toward Kariya. During the time when the Shinigami started to kill of the Bounts, Nataria stayed out of the action for she had no reason to get in the middle of a war that she had no part of what so ever. When Yoshino died, she told Uryū Ishida to watch over her and make sure that nothing happened to her becuase she was one of a kind. Currently, she lives at the Urahara Shop and has a romantic interest with the shy Bount detector Noba. Powers and Abilities Weapons Specialist: Nataria is an expert and making and using any type of weapon. She also has the ability to summon disk rings that are made out of spritual power. High Spititual Power: Her power is the most mature of the Bounts. She is able to use and control her power without any fault and is she was a Shinigami, she would have the spiritual presure of a Captain. Doll 'Hen'atsu-Ki '(Transformer) is Natarias doll. It takes the form of a red headband when sealed. To unseal him, she snaps the headband on her head so that is makes an echoing souns. When released he rakes the form of a giant red mechanical robot. Hen'atsu-Ki has the ability to make weapons out of thin air, mainly blades. His attacks mainly consists of creating blue blades that shoot at their target and follow them until they reach their target. He also has the ability to take himself apart so that he can teleport the body pieces so when he re-appears, he pieces himself back together again.When Nataria and Hen'atsu merge together to create their hybrid form, Nataria appears at the heart of the robot so that she can control him better. With the two merged they are now able to create any weapon they want, and they would be 10 times stronger with Natarias spiritual pressure. Category:Appearance templates Category:Personality Category:History Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Doll Category:Bount Category:Female Category:Fanon Character